1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to compositions and methods for improving dewatering efficiency during a papermaking process or a pulp drying process. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the use of soy based dewatering agent solutions in a papermaking process or a pulp drying process to improve dewatering efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical papermaking process, a slurry of papermaking raw materials is dewatered to form a paper sheet. A method of making paper generally includes a series of different processes. At first, the slurry of raw materials is subjected to gravity or inertial dewatering. This can be carried out in the early forming section of the papermaking machine. Next, vacuum dewatering techniques are utilized, followed by press dewatering. Finally, the sheet is subjected to heat to evaporate any remaining water. This step takes place in the dryer section of the machine.
The cost of dewatering increases for each subsequent dewatering process. That is, gravity dewatering is less costly than press dewatering. Thus, it is advantageous to remove as much water as possible in the earlier dewatering processes. Essentially, the rate of paper production is dictated by the rate at which water can be removed. The production rate for the vast majority of paper machines is limited by the drying capacity of the machine's dryer section. Therefore, to speed up and reduce the cost of the papermaking process, it is highly advantageous to remove as much water as possible from the paper sheet before the sheet enters the dryer section. Therefore, any chemical treatment that can increase the rate of water removal from the sheet has value for the papermaker.
Many chemicals, such as retention aids, are known in the art and are used, for example, to retain the fine particles found in the raw materials used to make the paper. Such retention aids can also enhance the rate of gravity, inertial, and vacuum dewatering. These chemicals can be added to the papermaking furnish and can include flocculants, surfactants, coagulants, microparticles, retention aids, and the like.